


Routine

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Unhygenic behavior in a kitchen, Werewolf Derek Hale, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Derek gets home at noon on Fridays





	

Derek has a routine: When he gets home Friday at noon he strips out of his clothes, take a shower and then do all the boring preparations for the meals of the coming three days. He putters about the kitchen peeling this and that, slicing and chopping sometimes humming a little under his breath and doing something that – if he’d seen anybody else do it – could be called a dance. He loses track of time and his surroundings and only his superior reflexes save him from cutting himself when a pair of hands land on his hips, pulling him back against a body that’s slightly taller though slimmer than his own.  
Usually Derek’s not good with surprise touch but he knows the feel of this body even better than his own, and the tension instantly bleeds from his shoulders, his breaths coming easier and his eyes close on their own accord, letting him enjoy whatever’s going to happen.  
Today it’s a calloused thumb dragging down the cleft of his ass, stopping at his hole where it proceeds to gently caress the skin, patiently waiting for Derek to lean a little forward and relaxing enough to open up before the tip curiously dips inside, wiggles around a little before retreating again. The noise of protest leaving Derek’s lips would be something he in other circumstances with anybody else would’ve been embarrassed about. Now, though, he lets them spill unhindered, makes sure to convey everything he’s feeling through sound, knowing the man behind him wants – needs even – to hear them all. He’s rewarded by the click of a bottle opening followed by a long finger inside him that soon turns to two, scissoring him open while driving him a little crazy as they make sure to brush teasingly against his prostate. It’s not until he’s a panting, moaning mess he hears the sweet sound of a zipper being unzipped and then two voices moaning as fingers are replace with a cock Derek wasn’t fully stretched to take yet. Not that he cares, sometimes he prefers the burn of too little preparation, relishes the fact that he can feel every textual difference in the cock currently withdrawing and slamming right back inside of him. He braces himself against the kitchen counter, head hanging and mouth fallen open where his breath is punched out of him. His prostate is under relentless assault and before long he can feel the telltale tingle at the base of his spine, the tightness in his balls signaling his imminent release – though it still takes him by surprise when he paints the cupboard in white, clamping down hard on the cock lodged in his ass, dragging his lover with him over the precipice.  
He almost wants to cry when he’s left empty, hole gaping longingly before his healing kicks in and it closes up once again but not until he can hear the shower running does he resume the task interrupted before. He takes a cloth to wash off the cupboard and then he starts making dinner, hoping Stiles is ready for round two when he’s showered.


End file.
